Doll Me Up
by mimsiechan
Summary: She's tired of living as a doll, and wants to be herself again. Even if that means leaving the one person she loves. SetoxOC


Doll Me Up

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh.**

A/N: This is actually centered on one of my OCs, but set in the YGO universe, albeit a sort of AU one, but I thought I'd post it anyways. It might be a one-shot, or it might be a multi-chaptered. Depends on where I go with it.

If anyone reads this and feels that Ellie is too much of a Mary-Sue, I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me how I could fix that. So, otherwise, enjoy, review, and thank you for reading!

* * *

Her face was a mask, and her eyes revealed no emotion, as she smiled, hanging on the arm of one of the richest men in the world. This was not what she had expected. This was ultimately not what she had expected when she had said 'I do.' It was supposed to be the same as before, as it had always been.

Before this, she had been able to speak her mind, now, she was unable to. Every word she said they laughed off, as if she was a mere child who had said something charming. And he was no help. None at all.

"Where are you going?" He asked, as she slipped her arm from his.

"Oh, I'll be back in a minute. I just…need some fresh air." She smiled shakily, and he nodded, turning back.

"About that proposal…" Her smile dropped as their attention returned to each other, and as quickly as she could without causing alarm, she dashed out of the hall, into the silence that was the rest of the marble hall.

When she'd met him, there had been nothing but cool glances from both sides, and you could hear the ice crackling on both sides. But then they'd gotten to know each other. She'd learned to hedge him about everything she could think of, and he in turn beat her at every conceivable game. They'd helped her brother save the world together; and they'd had, although he'd never admit, fun. So she had been ecstatic when he asked her to marry him. Yes, she had screamed. Yes, yes, yes. The wedding itself had been perfect, and the honeymoon even more so.

But in the days after, slowly, she was finding that she was becoming nothing more than a doll, and he didn't even seem to notice it, as he went about his daily business. Every time she voiced something, he would look at her quizzically, as if the words coming out of her mouth didn't quite fit, and she would trail off, shake her head, and set aside her concerns for another time.

"Ellie?" And every time she thought of him, there he was.

"Seto." She smiled, timidly, and he came over to her, planting a cool kiss on her otherwise warm forehead.

"You left quickly." He said, linking his hand with hers.

"Seto, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why…why did you fall in love with me?"

"…This doesn't seem like the time to be asking this sort of thing." He raised an eyebrow, but she reached out with her free hand, grabbing his sleeve, and leaned her head on his chest.

"Please…" She whispered, "…just answer it." She felt him stiffen, before sighing.

"Your eyes. Your eyes when we argued. You were witty and funny and bold, and you didn't care a whit about me." His chest rumbled with laughter, and he smirked, his hand reaching to tilt her head up. The smirk slid off his face when he saw hers, however.

"You're crying."

"N-no, I'm not. I'm just…" Her hands flew to her face, trying to rub away the tears along with her mascara. She hadn't even known what mascara was before. Now…now she put it on everyday, automatically.

"You said 'were', Seto. Aren't I as funny and bold now?" Her smile was wry, irony written all over it.

"…Of course you still are." He said, attempting to comfort her.

"I can't just stand next to you anymore, Seto. I want to be me again." She said.

"But you are you, Ellie. You always have been."

"Maybe to you, but I…I don't like the person I am right now, Seto Kaiba. I'm dolled up almost every week to go to parties and dinners, I spend my days at home pretending to have things to do, and I know it's not your fault, Seto, but I can't help but feel like I'm just like a Stepford wife." She stopped trying to cover up her tears, instead muttering a tiny, "Shit." and fumbling around for a tissue. But his hands found hers, and held them tightly.

"I never asked you to be this person, Ellie."

"I-I know. But it was the role I was more or less forced into."

"I don't want you to be this person, Ellie."

"Do you think I do? I want to be me again, Seto. I want to have grand adventures and save the world again."

"Ellie," He squeezed her hands, "It will all be ok. I promise. I swear. Alright?"

The smile she gave him was shaky, but a smile neverless.

"A-Alright…"

"Good." His lips found hers, and a single tear ran down her cheek.

It was not alright, and she was not going to live like this anymore.


End file.
